Victor Trevor
by TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: An old friend comes back to see the consulting detective. John's a bit jealous because he believed he was the only friend Sherlock had ever had, and the man has come back for more than just to see his old uni friend... (Crappy description, I know, but I'm not very good at these!)
1. Chapter 1

**John's POV. Victor Trevor was Sherlock's uni friend in the books and I'm using him now in the modern BBC Sherlock because yeah... Anyways, I don't own him or any other character here! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I sat with Sherlock in the living room, reading the newspaper as he stared out of the window down onto the Baker Street. He hadn't a case and, luckily, not yet been on one of his rants so I tried to find something as quickly as I could before he had the chance. However, I hadn't needed to as I suddenly heard him gasp as he lifted his head a little higher, still staring down. "I don't believe it." I heard him whisper to himself. What he was staring at I didn't know, so I hurriedly put down the paper and went to see. All I saw was a man coming towards our flat, but clearly Sherlock saw more than I and was surprised by his appearance.<p>

"Who is it?" I asked, looking at the man as he knocked on the door calmly. I realised he couldn't have been a client as he seemed too relaxed to be someone with some form of misfortune.

I glanced to Sherlock as he hadn't responded to me and watched as he walked away from the window as soon as Mrs Hudson let the gentleman in. Before I could ask any more, the man in question suddenly came strolling in. He wore a light grey suit and he had little facial hair. As soon as he had entered, Sherlock had begun to smile and he suddenly grabbed this stranger's hand with both hands, shaking it friendly. The man reciprocated Sherlock's friendly welcome and smiled to my companion. "Victor, how are you?" Sherlock finally spoke.

"I am well. How are you? How's the whole detective business going?"

"Very good," Sherlock showed him to a chair and the pair sat themselves down.

"I understand as much," the man nodded turning to me. "Ah, this must be John Watson!" he smiled to me and I smiled hesitantly, still not completely understanding what was going on. I went over and shook his hand and then sat myself down, watching the pair once more. "I'm Victor Trevor, an old friend. I am frequently reading your blog, all those cases." It was incredibly hard not to smile back once he had smiled; it was almost contagious. "Seriously, Sherlock, I _told _you you had a good eye!" he turned to my friend once again.

"Yes, yes." He nodded. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"Ah, well I came to London on business. Of course I couldn't come to London without popping into such an old friend! I haven't seen you since we left uni, you know?"

"That long? Really?" Victor nodded. Suddenly, Sherlock turned to me as if he had only just remembered my existence. "We used to know each other at uni, the only friend either of us had." The pair smiled. Sherlock could still see the confusion in my face, mainly because I had been given the impression Sherlock had absolutely no friends wherever he went, and now one should appear so suddenly.

"Hard to believe, I know," Victor laughed a little; "but we were actually very good friends."

"Yes and all thanks to your bull terrier." The pair chuckled a bit. "He wouldn't leave me alone after that." Sherlock smiled, turning to me.

"You didn't tell me to leave! And you didn't refuse to stay at my home over the summer!" Victor still laughed as he pretended to be insulted.

"Ah, yes. Well it was nice to get to the country for the summer."

"Hm…" suddenly, the room fell silent as they both looked back to the summer vacation they had stayed with each other. Their smiles fell slowly and they turned to each other. "Your very first case." Victor nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

I sat dying with curiosity, wondering what could have been so sad and so serious that would cause this after such laughter, and I had been dying to hear of my friend's very first case, but he refused or ignored me when I had inquired about it.

"Anyway!" Sherlock shouted as he clasped his hands together and jumped from his chair after an awkward few minutes of silence. "You must tell me all about America." He smiled cheerfully; never had I seen him so happy, especially without a case.

"That can wait! You have to tell me about these cases of yours." He suddenly turned to me. "This man's a genius; he solved my case in just a few days." Sherlock simply nodded his head in a modest fashion, but I could see that he was enjoying the applause. "Come on," he faced Sherlock once again. "I've read about them, but I must hear of them from the man himself!"

"Alright, alright." Sherlock put his hands up to stop the joyous man. "We shall discuss it over dinner."

"Excellent!" the man shouted. "I must go to a meeting in a few minutes, so I will be here at six with a car." Sherlock nodded in agreement and showed the man to the door. I heard him say goodbye and then the door shut.

"So… Victor?" I asked after an hour or so. Since this man's arrival, Sherlock had been in his cheeriest mood yet. Unfortunately, though, I was still slightly in the dark. I was desperate to know about his first case, and how it had affected the two men.

"_So_ what?"

"He's an old uni friend?"

"Ah, yes." Sherlock sat himself in his armchair, and I had sat opposite him to listen to his story. "As you have already realised, I didn't have friends anywhere I went because of my observations. However, Victor was the exception. His dog, as you have already heard, was the reason; he bit me one day and so I was bedridden for ten days-"

"Ten days?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Anyway, Victor came to visit me a lot during that time. The first to apologise for what had happened, and the others to keep me company. He, like me, had no friends whatsoever and it turned out we had a lot in common. We became good friends and, in the summer, I was invited to stay with him at his father's home over summer." Suddenly, Sherlock stopped there and I had a feeling the story was over, even though there was clearly something he was holding back.

"And he said his was your first case?"

"Well, sort of. He had told his father of what I could do, and so his father asked me to show him. He was quite surprised when everything I had said turned out to be correct, and he told me that I should go into detective work. Hence, why I have chosen this _career." _I smiled softly, suddenly seeing that it was one of his friends that had pushed him into detective work.

"But what was the case?" I asked, realising he hadn't answered my question.

"That is a question for another day, John." His smile fell again as it had when the case had been brought up the first time. "Now, I must get ready for it is nearly time to meet my dear companion."


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken at around 1AM the following morning due to Sherlock and his friend returning to the flat in such a merry mood. Not once had I heard Sherlock so happy; it made me feel a little strange, to be honest. Slowly, I stumbled down the stairs to find Victor slumping down on the sofa whilst Sherlock was in his armchair. Immediately they looked up to me as I entered, rubbing my eyes to the sight. "We didn't wake you, did we?" Sherlock asked as soon as he noticed how tired I was. He actually seemed to care about my health now, which was odd.

"Sorry, we'll keep it down." Victor smiled to me pleasantly.

"When… when did you get back?" I mumbled, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, just a few moments ago." Sherlock smiled.

"Don't worry though; I was just about to go anyway." Victor nodded to me and then turned to Sherlock as the pair stood up almost simultaneously. "Good seeing you, Holmes." He nodded to my companion. Sherlock also nodded and then shook his hand, smiling gleefully. "Now, you will think about my offer, won't you?" I perked my head up quickly, wondering what he was talking about. Obviously something they had discussed over dinner, and probably something Sherlock would tell me nothing about. Sherlock was silent for a moment, which puzzled me as it had been the only moment in which he hadn't been joyful (except when they mentioned the case) since Victor had arrived. Then, he smiled once more and nodded once.

"I will consider it, yes." He spoke as he showed him to the door.

"You have my card; just give me a call." Victor called as he left, Sherlock waved to him and that was that.

Sherlock went straight into the kitchen and pulled two mugs from the cupboard, pouring milk into them. "I'll make you some tea." He said politely. I didn't bother to question why he was being so nice, because it was rare that he would make me tea, and so I seized this rare opportunity and allowed him to continue as I sat myself down at the table which, for once, was clear of one of Sherlock's ridiculous experiments.

"How was your night?" I asked, holding my head up with my arm so I wouldn't drift off.

"Good, good." He wouldn't turn around to speak to me.

"What did he mean when he said he wants you to _consider his offer?" _I asked, realising I shouldn't dive straight into the deep end. I hated myself for not building up to it, but it was out. Sherlock paused again for a moment as he had with Victor, but then continued to stir the tea.

"Oh, just… just a business offer, that's all." I could tell his smile had dropped and he was now incredibly serious.

"Is it any good?"

"Quite. I shall be reluctant, however, to take it."

"Why would you decline it?" Sherlock turned now and placed my tea in front of me, and then he gulped his down quickly without pausing to take a breath.

"John, we can talk about this in the morning. Right now, though, I'm going to bed." Before I could say anything, he simply walked off to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. I was quite shocked that he had just walked away in the middle of a conversation, but then my mind wandered to why he should refuse to answer my question. What was this job offer that this Victor had offered him, and why, if it was a good one, should he refuse to accept? Unfortunately, I hadn't the answers nor the will to stay awake to think everything over until I came up with suitable ones, and so I went to my own bedroom as soon as I had finished my tea and forgot about it all as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Hope you're liking this so far. I won't be able to update until next week because I have no internet, plus I have a lot of work. I'm hoping, though, to write 2 chapters at least every week, so enjoy :) Reviews appreciated <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I woke quite late the next morning after having a restless night; I sat up most of the early hours wondering what could Victor possibly have offered Sherlock that made him so quiet all of a sudden? I continued to wonder this as I stumbled down the stairs at around eleven, slithering into the living room and finding my friend rather awake and alive. It astonished me how he could go out until one in the morning, get little rest, and be this active the next day. Clearly his observations weren't the only remarkable things about him.

"New case?" I inquired as I wandered into the kitchen to make myself some tea. I heard a slight hum in response, which I took as a 'yes'. I peered my head around the kitchen door, watching as he didn't even notice me because he was so dissolved in this case. Obviously it must have been of some interest. "What is it?"

"A robbery." He spoke quickly, not looking to me but to the notes. "Some of it isn't so exciting, but there are some qualities to this case which prove to be quite unique." I saw him grin to himself as he pieced things together. I just smiled to myself and then moved back to making my drink.

I sat in my armchair for a minute or so, sipping at my tea before I noticed Victor's business card sat on the coffee table near the edge. I wondered why he would just leave it in such a place, so I picked it up and stared at it for a second, pondering on the possibilities of what the offer could be. Then, as I placed it back down onto the table shaking my head as I had absolutely no clue, I saw my friend watching me. "Are you going to call him?" I asked, trying not to seem too curious, yet I knew Sherlock would be able to guess what I was thinking about.

"Hm… maybe." He shrugged.

"To decline?"

"I don't know; I have not yet made my mind up. Though, I have had a change of heart and I may take it."

"Oh, good." I nodded, though I still wondered what it was he was agreeing to take. "So what is it?"

"A job. In America." He turned away from me, back to his work. I was speechless for a moment; he was going to take a job in America? Why? "A brand new place, brand new cases; it does seem like the perfect opportunity."

"But there are cases here that are unsolved," I argued, now switching sides as I wondered why he would possibly leave London. "There are people here needing your help."

"Yes… However, there are completely different and unique cases in America which spark my interest." I didn't know what to say. Was he _really _considering this? Moving to _America? _When Victor had mentioned a business offer, I assumed it was some case or something, not a _job _in _America. _

"So, you _are_ going to take it?" I asked finally.

"As I said; I have not yet made up my mind."

"But it seems likely you will?" Sherlock didn't respond to this question. He simply ignored me, and continued to do so as I tried and tried to ask him other questions. Eventually I just gave up as he then became too absorbed in his case at hand once again.

"Well, I had best get everything ready," I stood from my chair and my friend looked to me. "Mary is coming home today, and so I should be there for when she arrives."

"Do you not wish to accompany me on the case?" my friend asked as an attempt to keep me a little longer, and so I smiled and agreed.

"We should go and see Lestrade now." He smiled, grabbing his coat and scarf heading towards the door. I smiled back, though I was still slightly worried that my friend _would _accept this offer. Why would he decline? It _did _seem like a perfect opportunity, and he would be able to see Victor more often. But what should _I_ do?


	4. Chapter 4

We met Lestrade in his office about thirty minutes later. He smiled to us as we entered and allowed us to sit down. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call." He began, Sherlock's face turning to a questioning look rather than an interested one. "We've already got the man."

"What?" Sherlock spoke angrily and in some surprise; he didn't really have much faith in Scotland Yard – or Lestrade – and didn't believe they had arrested the right man.

"We've arrested somebody; James Pickard." I turned to Sherlock and could see in his face the disappointment; Lestrade had got it right. "He confessed everything." Sherlock lowered his head a little in annoyance, and then tried to smile.

"Well done, Lestrade." He shook his hand. Lestrade grinned as he could see how he had riled the detective a little and it made him quite happy as he had never beaten the detective at solving a case. "Is there anything else?" my friend asked, attempting to drop the topic.

"No," Lestrade smiled and shook his head. Sherlock sighed and nodded, leaving the building. I simply nodded to Lestrade and followed Sherlock out.

I managed to catch up to Sherlock who had gone off incredibly quickly due to the fact he was so annoyed to be dragged there just to be told that the case had already been solved. Especially when it was obvious _that _was the only reason; to have Lestrade be able to tell the famous detective that he had actually got this right.

We managed to hail a cab and we sat in silence. Neither Sherlock nor I wanted to be the one to break the silence. I could see Sherlock's mind was elsewhere anyway; he just stared out of the window, not really taking anything in. Not really _focusing _on the outside world. I watched him, knowing he wasn't paying much attention to me either, so he wouldn't question why I continued to stare at him. The reason was, of course, that I didn't understand still why he would bother moving. There were questions still on my mind; questions that still _needed _to be asked. Obviously there was one question, one question that really went over and over in my head. I couldn't get it out. I wanted to ask it, yet I was incredibly afraid of what the answer may be. I couldn't believe how the visit of this man, Victor, had changed our lives in such a short space of time.

As soon as we arrived to the flat, Sherlock ran up to the living room two steps each time, he threw himself down onto his armchair and sighed. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, John." I simply shook my head, showing it hadn't bothered me. Which it hadn't, not really. "You should go and get all your things ready; Mary will be back soon." I didn't believe it; Sherlock was actually allowing me to leave. I felt odd; Sherlock would always try and make me stay when he could. I wanted to ask why he was trying to get rid of me all of a sudden, but I already knew, and so I nodded and went upstairs to grab my things.

When I came back down, suitcase in hand, I could hear Sherlock on the phone. I didn't enter the living room, just listened in curiously. "Yes, can you come over? Good, good. I'll see you then." I heard. I sighed in disbelief. I realised it was Victor, and all I could wonder was if I had been _replaced. _I realised though, maybe that's how Victor had felt when he found out about all of Sherlock's cases with me. After all, they had been such good friends at uni. Who was I to intrude?

I didn't bother saying goodbye to my friend, I realised he must have more important things to get on with, and so I just left. I just couldn't understand how his man had changed our lives so much already. I couldn't fathom it. It drove me quite insane to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you've enjoyed these few chapters :) I managed to get to the library sooner so yeah, here ya go. I'm thankful to all of the people who have followed, reviewed and favourited! Thanks XD<strong> **And big thanks to AnotherDamnMexican149 for your comment, I'm very grateful :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I went to Baker Street two days after leaving, wondering whether my friend had accepted the offer or not. I hadn't heard a word from him since I had left and it was beginning to worry me a lot; it really played on my mind. I just _had _to find out what my friend was choosing to do. So, I marched as quickly as I could to 221B and went to get answers.

However, when I went into the living room, my companion wasn't in sight. Suddenly, I heard a noise come from his bedroom and so I hurried to it, imagining Sherlock would probably be in there. I knocked quietly, but the person on the opposite side had heard me as I heard a hum in reply as for me to come in. When I did I was quite shocked at what I saw. It was Sherlock. Packing. So he _had _taken the job. He _was _going to America. But why? What was I to do? I stood in astonishment for a moment before he broke the silence. "Are you just going to stand there?" he continued to throw clothes into his suitcase, not really caring whether they were folded or not.

"Erm, no…" I shook my head, moving closer towards my companion and then glancing into the suitcase. "So, you er- you took the job?" my friend didn't reply. "You're going to America?" still nothing. Finally I broke. "Sherlock _why? _Why are you leaving? There are plenty of cases here in London that _are _worth your time, please! Just don't make any rash decisions!" suddenly my friend ceased to pack. He completely stopped for a moment and stared out of the window as he had his back to me. I tried to guess what he was thinking, tried to figure out if I could change his mind and get him to stay.

"What have I got in _London?" _he finally spoke after a couple of minutes. I was caught off guard and therefore couldn't provide an answer in the time he gave me before he began again. "I don't have _anything _anymore." He sighed. "I had _you, _I had _cases, _and I had the things that I needed. But now… now I have nothing; you're married, the cases I get are getting duller and duller, even Lestrade can solve them now. I'm not _needed _here anymore, John. London doesn't need me." I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I knew he had been a little upset with my recent marriage, as much as he got on with Mary he didn't do well to hide the fact that he wasn't doing well on his own. Though, I had never gotten the impression from him that he was _so upset _about it all. I never imagined that _Sherlock Holmes _needed _me. _"I understand, John, that people do move on." He coughed as he started once more. "And I am happy you and Mary are together." He turned and smiled sadly at me. "But there is no room here for me, and so _I _must move on to." He nodded. "Even my landlady has deserted me." He tried to chuckle a little, and I smiled, but we both knew how dreadful the other felt. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"No." I didn't realise what I had said until I had said it. It just came out. I didn't _want _Sherlock to leave. I didn't _want _him to go swanning off to America. Maybe I was being selfish, maybe I just didn't like the fact that this Victor had come and in only a matter of days had convinced Sherlock to leave, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let my best friend leave without a fight.

Sherlock stood speechless for a moment. He stared at me, wondering why I had suddenly come out with the word. The one word and no explanation, no elaboration, just the word 'no'. "… No?" he finally spoke, questioning me.

"No. You- you can't go to America. You just _can't! _I get that some things don't go your way, Sherlock, but you can't use that as an excuse to _leave the country!" _ I began to exclaim. "Things _do _change, people _do _move on, but you can't just _run away _because of it. You have to learn to live with it."

"John-"

"No, Sherlock. I can't let you leave. You say you don't have _anything _anymore, yet I'm _still here. _I may be married, but you're my _best friend, _Sherlock. This is ridiculous." I paused after shouting quite a bit. I took deep breaths before calming down and lowering my voice. "You _can't _go." I watched his mind work. Deciding whether to stay or to go. I believed I had made a convincing attempt, and managed to make him realise he is better off in London, and so his next words really did surprise me.

"I'm sorry, John. But I have made up my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this has been soooooo slow, but my mind went completely blank and I didn't know how to continue. Though, I've got everything sorted and planned, so hope you like this new chapter :) Thanks for reviews and everything <strong>


End file.
